There has been known a transfer apparatus that transfers small pieces of transferring-works to predetermined positions on a surface of a carrier work, as a device for mounting electronic components. An example of the transfer apparatus includes a transfer head that revolves while holding a transferring-work. In such a transfer apparatus, for example, a cam is used to temporarily stop revolution of the transfer head, thereby allowing the transferring-work to be received or transferred to a carrier work with high accuracy.
The conventional transfer apparatus, however, has a problem in that temporary stops of revolution of the transfer head may prevent a sufficient increase in transfer efficiency.
One example of a conventional transfer apparatus is set forth in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H10-145091, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The present invention is achieved in view of the problem of the conventional transfer apparatus, and has an object to provide a transfer apparatus with high transfer efficiency.